1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carpentry tools, and more particularly to a finish carpentry nailing guard used to prevent damage to the surface worked upon when driving or pulling nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the invention of hammers and nails, accomplished and unskilled carpenters alike have injured fingers and damaged valued surfaces with mishits while driving nails. Accordingly, the prior art includes several devices adapted for use as nail starters, nail holders, and/or nailing shields. However, the present invention improves on the prior art in providing a simpler and more effective guard against damaging a workpiece, particularly one with valuable finish surfaces, when either driving or pulling nails.
The present invention is a finish carpentry nailing guard adapted for use in protecting workpiece surfaces from damage by hammers while driving nails and/or from nail pulling devices when removing nails. In its simplest embodiment, the nail guard comprises a unitary block having a centrally located aperture and a slot positioned in one corner running interiorly towards the center. Preferably the block is substantially cuboid and has a length, a width, and a depth, a top side, and a bottom side, four corners, and the centrally located aperture passes through the block from the top to the bottom side. However, any number of shapes may be employed, including irregular shapes. Instead of or in addition to the aperture, the block may have slots for holding nails in place while being started into workpiece. Preferably the guard is fabricated from lexan or other hard plastic, and preferably it is transparent. The size is suitable for holding and placing the block flat against a surface to be nailed on a workpiece, and the aperture in the block is of a dimension to accommodate most commonly used nails.
In use, the workman starts a nail into the workpiece and thereafter places the guard over the workpiece by inserting the nail head through the aperture. Alternatively, the guard is pressed against the nailing surface with the aperture over the exact place to be nailed; then, a nail point is placed through the aperture and held in place with the same hand pressing the guard against the nailing surface. Using this latter method, once the nail is sufficiently started into the workpiece, the fingers holding the nail may be withdrawn from immediate proximity with the nail and the nail driven more forcefully by stronger blows with the hammer. It is at this point that the guard offers its most salient protection, for if and when the nail is mishit, the hammer will not damage the nailing surface, whether wood or other material, as the block will absorb and distribute the force over the entire portion of the bottom surface area of the guard in contact with the workpiece surface.
When the nail has been driven to the point that its head is level with the top surface of the guard, the guard may then be lifted over the nail head and the nail further driven with the care and force appropriate to the task. Alternatively, a nail set may be used with the guard in place to sink finish nails to an appropriate depth. If the workman elects to lift the guard off the nail before setting it, the bottom surface of the guard may be placed directly over the nail head so that the nail is seen through the guard, and the nail may be hammered down to flush with the nailing surface by tapping the top of the block rather than the nail head. This method eliminates the possibility of damage by mishits and softens the final blows that set the nail.
The nail guard of the present invention is easily adaptable for use as a guard when pulling nails with claw hammers or other nail pulling devices. It is also well adapted for use as a guard when using power drills with screw nails.